TV Tropes 100
by halfhuman123
Summary: I figured it'd be funny to do 100-word drabbles about TV tropes for the Penguins. Juuust to mess with things! Enjoy!
1. 100 Part 1

TV Tropes 100

We'll start with ten of my favorite TV tropes for this series... aaaand see where it goes from there. And I do love TV tropes, so... it'll probably go a long way :D My thanks to TVTropes . org for this list. Drabs are 100 words.

XOXOXO

1. Nerds are Sexy

Kowalski sat at his desk, biting a pencil, before sliding off of it, standing up, one hand on his hip, looking haughty and nonchalant. A few minutes later not even _that _was enough for him, and he opted for putting a foot up on his chair, his bent flipper on his knee, with his beak on top of that. Skipper studied him, tilting his head before asking what his was doing.

"Well, I... uhhh..." He didn't get much past this, however, as a photographer angrily began yelling at Skipper. With a shrug, Kowalski apologetically said "Nerds are Sexy."

XOXOXO

2. Everything's Better With Bob

It was Sunday morning when Julien awoke with his new best friend, Bob. It didn't matter that Bob was an old pinata with pieces falling off, and that all the candy had been eaten out of him. Bob and Julien did EVERYTHING together.

This bothered Mort, who had wanted to cuddle Julien's feet for the LONGEST time. Finally, the mouse lemur got his chance. While Julien and Bob were lounging around in the sun Mort took the opportunity to... POUNCE! It was awesome! ...At least... for a minute. Before "Bob" swung around to bat him off the king's feet...

XOXOXO

3. It Is Pronounced Tro PAY

"Penguins."

"Pen-gyu-ins."

"PENG-UINS!"

"Peng-YOO-INS!"

"If you're going to insult us, at least insult us RIGHT! PENG-WINS!"

Dr. Blowhole snorted before turning away from the bird. "Peng-loses, maybe. Nevertheless! You peng-yu-ins are at my mercy!"

"I wouldn't count on it, Blowhole! Especially if you can't say PENGUINS correctly!" Skipper said, trying to shake his flipper, but being restrained... kind of hindered that.

The insult didn't seem to phase the doctor, however. "Peng-yu-ins, get ready for your demise!"

Julien, who was there for some strange reason, laughed. "Dat is HILARIOUS! Now say lemur!"

XOXOXO

4. Rodents of Unusual Size

He didn't think he was THAT much bigger than most. Of course he thought he was bigger than other rats... The Rat King WAS. But mammalian wise. For some reason, that didn't matter here. Well, for the _moment_ it did... and HOW... but at the same time, it didn't. If that makes sense. A voice in his ear provided a counterargument. "You're bigger than average." It purred, trying to stroke his... "ego". Maybe it WAS his ego.

"Not really. Testing those steroids on me caused shrinkage, y'know?" He said back to it. "Like... completely ruins the awesome."

XOXOXO

5. This. Is. SPARTA!

Private ran through the HQ, stopping just in front of Skipper. This action didn't just catch the attention of the lead penguin, but the attention of all penguins. After catching his breath, he spoke. "It's the lemurs! They have... a new... stereo! It's got Dolby Digital Surround sound and 7.1 speakers!" Skipper turned to Kowalski for help, but only got a shrug. Skipper understood only this... it would mean more noise.

"We can't allow it! That's madness!"

Kowalski pulled out his abacus. "Madness? No... This. Is. NEW YORK!" Everyone stared. "...It happens all the time, Skipper."

XOXOXO

6. Valley Girl

"WHAT did you call me!" She yelled. Julien only laughed at her, holding her back.

"I am standing by de words dat I have just said. YOU, otter, are a valley girl! A girl of de valley!"

Well, it was TRUE! She really was. All you had to do was listen to the otter speak. She said "Like" and "Whatever" and "Fer sure" and, if she had hair, she would flip it over her shoulder, and dye it blonde all the time, and twirl it around her finger while she snapped pink bubble gum.

Totally.

XOXOXO

7. Badass Crew

"Men, get in your positions." Skipper said. Training for the day began as normal, early in the morning so they could squeeze it in before all the zoo looky-loos could come in and ruin everything. They chopped and sliced and slid and... in Rico's case, tongued their fake ninja-bowling pin enemies until they were all down for the count.

And in record time too, as the daily crowds were just entering. One boy had managed to come in before everyone else and saw them just finishing up with their fighting. He grinned at the sight. "Damn, they're cool."

XOXOXO

8. Continuity Nod

The TV glowed with images late at night. It was on HBO Family, which the penguins liked, since the shows were... Private appropriate. Right as they were about to turn it off, the screen flashed the HBO logo, and a new movie started. The music waved over them and they watched, to see several dozens of penguins flying out of bushes. "Well... that's... different." Kowalski said, staring at the screen. The other three penguins tilted their heads up, seeing the Skipper look-alikes on the tube.

Skipper glared, crossing his flippers. "I do_ not_ remember doing ANY of this!"

XOXOXO

9. Incredibly Lame Pun

"You OTTER have a better idea den dat, otter!"

"Julien, I swear..."

"Ooh, ooh! And it was very much OTTER den dat FIRST idea, too!"

"JULIEN..."

"Hang on, I have another one! We should find some one, OTTER den you, to come up with ideas!"

Soon, even Skipper had had enough. "Ringtail, that's enough of your bad puns! We've heard them all before, we know, so you should..." He snickered around his flipper. "You should LEM-HER alone!" Though, everyone in the room had to admit, that was even worse than the otter puns.

XOXOXO

10. Shipping

Julien chuckled around his partner's tongue. It had proven to be a very enjoyable evening, with the both of them enjoying a delicious dinner, a fantastic dessert... a _second_ dessert, wink wink, and were just having fun being together right then. And as long as they didn't get caught, it would be even better. Then again, who would think of going into the zoovinear shop that late at night anyway? Everything was going according to plan, even though... not even that smarty-pants penguin could plan the unconventional attraction between the two.

Phil smiled soundlessly before going in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that last one was kinda... left field. But I'll do another one later with a different shipping couple, so that'll more than make up for it ;) I love TVTropes, so this was SUPER fun. Especially number four, which I dedicate to the lovely and awesome Evvie, who inspired it. Any suggestions or comments or questions or pancakes... let me know. BOOM baby. I'm back. It was tiny and short and simple, but it was something, dammit!


	2. 100 Take 2

TV Tropes 100 Take 2

A/N: Welcome back, readers! You voted it, you got it. TV Tropes times two. That's a lot of t's, I know. But it's THAT awesome. And also... you have NO idea how hard it is to write ten approximately 100 word stories in a day, because I had to. So, here you go, I won't keep you waiting any longer... Another 10 TV Tropes, a treat for your t... t... teeth... ?

1. Ear Worm

Skipper had tried, _Sweet Abraham Lincoln_, had he tried. He did everything in his power, everything in everyone else's power, and everything in the television's power. Not even a pocket full of sunshine could cure him of what he had. He banged his head against the table one night, staring at the TV to give him an answer... still, nothing. Nothing would do it, and now it was in his brain FOREVER. Skipper sighed, finally giving up and giving into the song that took over his mind. "Me and my J.J., with he I will play-ay and something... something..."

XOXOXO

2. Jerk With A Heart Of Gold

For some reason Maurice didn't know, Mort was sad. It wasn't like him to be sad, and when the lemur tried to ask what the matter was, he would just sigh, say "Noooothing..." and leave.

It got so bad that he'd barely hug Julien's feet, and when he was kicked off, he would barely scream. "I'm tellin' yah, it's WEIRD!" Maurice told Julien later that day. Julien shrugged it off, though, as if this wasn't important, annoying Maurice. Seconds later, however, a shriek of joy came from Mort.

"King Julien remembered my birthday!" The king just smirked.

XOXOXO

3. Ralph Wiggum

"For... the _last_ time... It's REALLY important."

"Okay..."

"Where is the energy orb?"

"When you say _orb_... do you mean... ball-"

"I _mean _orb!" Kowalski was having... technical difficulties. And their name was Fred. There was nothing against the guy... except for his stupidity that just gave him SUCH a headache... He took a deep breath and tried again. "The green... ball. Have you seen it?"

Fred tilted his head. "I thought you said it _wasn't_ a ball."

"IT IS A BALL! Just... have you seen it!"

"What's a ball?"

XOXOXO

4. Calvinball

Skipper looked at his cards before drawing another one, keeping them close to his body. "I've got seven in the house of Jackson. Who wants it?"

The room was still as the other penguins checked each other out, Rico smiling deviously. "Yup!" he gargled, passing a few chips while throwing another few over his shoulder. Private stared at his cards sadly before running around the table.

"I'm out, Skippah!" He said, to Skipper's approval. After a few minutes of playing this game, Private _still_ had no idea what they're playing... but he wouldn't stop for the world.

XOXOXO

5. Operation Blank

It was just another day at the penguin habitat... wait, scratch that. The emergency alarm rang, letting the penguins know another adventure was waiting to be had.

"There's to be a blip on the radar, Skippah!" Private chirped, looking through the periscope. It had happened for the third time that week. A child dropped their ice cream and looked upset. Luckily, it was a popsicle, so it'd be easy to replace. "Begin operation, Skippah?"

Skipper grinned and nodded. "Ten-four, Private! Initiate Operation: Popsicle Lost" The other penguins just stared. "Well... not all titles can be winners!"

XOXOXO

6. Fake Brit

There wasn't anything that irritated the Private more than having his origins questioned. He told the others, time and time again, that he was British! And he would prove it.

"Alright, Private, we'll do a simple test." Kowalski said, holding his clipboard. "Now... say bathroom."

"Loo."

"Underwear."

"Knickehs."

"Sweater."

"Jumpah."

"Butt."

"Bum."

"Hmmm... Seems about right, Skipper. I think he's telling the truth." Kowalski concluded.

Private rolled his eyes. "'Bout time y'all b'lieve me!" he said in heavy Texan before walking away, leaving everyone else in the room baffled.

XOXOXO

7. I Have No Idea What I'm Doing

The lights continued to blink on and off, confusing everyone in the room. It wasn't looking good for the penguins. They needed to disarm whatever this thing was, or else...

Kowalski studied the machine and flicked a few beads on his abacus. By the time he had finished, he knew two things. One, he didn't know what was happening... and two, he didn't know if he could fix it. So, he resorted to the old standby.

Pushing random buttons.

With a few seconds until the machine blew up, Kowalski saved the day, unknowing and unwittingly, without really having a clue.

XOXOXO

8. Odd Couple

Mason stirred his tea as Phil slurped a coffee.

Phil threw his banana peels, then Mason picked them up daintily and threw them away.

Mason used his monogrammed hanky while Phil... well, Phil used his arm.

Phil would wait DAYS before bathing or grooming. Mason would BEG to be groomed as often as possible.

Mason was opinionated and Phil just couldn't find his voice.

People would think there was no way they could get along... being as opposite as day and night, hot and cold... The Onion and the New York Times. But no matter what, they would stick together.

XOXOXO

9. Stay In The Kitchen

Marlene skipped around the zoo, no real goals in mind. Until Skipper called her over for help. And, being a good friend and neighbor, who was she to disoblige? "What's up, Skipper?"

"We just got finished working out and we're hungry. Why don't you make us a batch of sandwiches, doll?" This was a strange request, considering Marlene never did that. Not to mention it was CHAUVINISTIC!

"Skipper, you know I like helping you, but... just... no!"

As she stomped off, she heard Skipper dismiss her comment, saying, "Don't worry boys. She's just on her period."

XOXOXO

10. Shipping AGAIN!

The penguin looks down at his lover's face, a face that glares back at him with all the malice and malevolence in the world. And yet... he still doesn't care. The black eye that shines up at him is a cruel reminder of how much he doesn't know his own strength. It doesn't matter. It feels so RIGHT... he knows he's wrong. The look on that face tells him how wrong he is. What of that once upon a time when he was a hero? The Superman to an amazing Lois Lane? He only stands there as the other cries.

* * *

A/N: That last one really shouldn't count, but I feel that since I put so much effort into it, and since it means so much to me, that it should go in. It's REALLY ambiguous, and you only know it's a penguin and someone else... I'm really looking forward to seeing what pairings people say this one is talking about. NEXT chapter (because there will be one) the pairing will be revealed. Other than that... was it worth the wait? Hopefully the additional chapter to Moondance will make up for it. Moondance has nothing to do with this story. At all. Just thought you should know. Other than that, thanks for reading, submit any suggestions... And I really don't like Fred. I mean, I'd miss him if he was gone, he's one of those... Love to hate characters for me, but... FREAKIN' FRED! Alright, Review!


	3. 100 Less than 3

A/N: Welcome all! Happy Valentines, lovey mushy... love day to you. And so, to celebrate the mushiest, lovey-doviest day of the year, I give you a special chapter of TV Tropes 100...

The Gayest Chapter EVER!

This will be on all the characters that fit into the Ambiguously Gay trope. And believe me... there are MANY, besides only the two they show on the website. And so, this is dedicated to all the lovers out there, both gay and not... Here's to you. WARNING: This chapter will show slash, SSP, yaoi, yuri, whatever you want to call it... I don't want to hear it if you don't like it, I gave you fair warning. These will be rated from tame to... risque. So... here we go.

The Gayest Chapter EVER!

Ambiguously Gay Chapter

X~O~X

**1. Private x Mort**

The youngest penguin sat on a wall in the zoo, feeling as if nothing could ruin his day. Sun shining, weather fair... and he had a new butterscotch lolly that he could enjoy for _hours_ since it was sooo big. Just as he was about to take another lick when he heard a small voice beneath him.

"Could I have lick?"

Mort looked up at him with big eyes, just so hard to resist. Private sighed, but patted the spot next to him, allowing Mort to climb up, the two of them sharing the lolly in the warm sunshine.

**2. Mason x Roger**

Mason never asked for much. Just some operas playing over his record player. But was he going to get that? No.

Phil broke the player.

He would just read Shakespeare and sip tea, and...

An ethereal voice shattered his broody brooding and snapped him back into the real world. It sounded like his records! But... he was the only one who...

Roger rubbed his throat. It was getting late, and he was probably disturbing his neighbors. As he got ready to go, he noticed Phil, watching him from a wall. "Please don't stop singing." Roger smiled... and sang again.

**3. Rico x Kowalski**

After yet ANOTHER long day of experimenting, testing, launching, following, waddling and cute-and-cuddly-ing, Kowalski was finally able to go to his lab and relax. He put his head on the table and just stopped moving.

It had been that kind of day.

No matter what, everything had gone wrong. Maybe he could sit... forever, and... and not... do anything...?

He felt a strange, comfortable sensation in his back. Nice, and yet... unfamiliar and... pleasant. He leaned into it, humming a bit. Rico bent over and preened his neck, cooing softly. Maybe it wasn't that bad of a day after all.

**4. Skipper x Hans**

Denmark was often colder than not, and Skipper was glad his turn to be look-out was over. Hans was curled up and asleep on the ground right below him. Almost made him feel bad for waking him.

Almost.

"Skipper..." He peeked at him with one eye. "Why don't you come to sleep?" With a strong pull, Skipper was in Hans' flippers, something he frowned upon since they first started, but now seemed... harmless...

"Alright." He said, burying his face in Hans' chest. "But next time, you take your post." Hans chuckled. There was_ always_ next time.

**5. Fred x Antonio**

They started off slowly... tenderly...

Such was the language of love.

No one really understood him...

Not the way that HE had.

Antonio...

The way he played those strings...

As if caressing a lover, his lover.

He played only just the right ones...

The notes in time to fit the mood.

For Fred...

Not many could see how they...

Even worked together, at all.

But they knew it, they felt it...

What they shared every night.

The magic...

It was there, and it was real...

Feelings rising and falling.

Like the tides on the shore...

Against each other, breathing.

Alive...

**6. Joey x Rico**

"And WHY should I let you stay with me?"

"Auwagabadabada."

"Uh-huh. And that doll o' yours?"

"Bagaba."

Rico had come to him complaining of a nightmare. He figured that with _him, _at least, he had a safe chance of escaping a zombie attack.

At least... it worked that way in theory.

Joey didn't agree, however, as he crossed his strong arms. "I still don't see _why_ I have to—" His annoyed banter was cut short though, by a quick peck on the cheek. Joey sighed and looked around before opening his pouch to the bird.

**7. Skipper x Private**

He waited for him to get off duty. It was a long night shift... but the boy could handle it. And Skipper had to wait.

If only to say...

Private came back drowsy, but proud of a night's good work. He climbed into the bunk he shared with Skipper, flipper finding his mate's, beak on Skipper's neck. The soft caresses were something that could make Skipper melt like butter... nothing else could...

Skipper sighed. It was now or never, and he finally had Private, alone. Before Private could start anything, Skipper took a breath... and told him how he felt.

**8. Becky x Stacy**

It had been one of those nothing-is-happening, lie-around days. Nothing WAS supposed to happen, and they WERE supposed to lie around, actually. Was it their fault that something innocent had turned into something...

Deliciously deviant and delightful?

Becky only proposed they _practice_ kissing. "Y'know, for when we meet boys!" And Stacy agreed. Totally. So they practiced. Most of the morning was dedicated to how long they could lock lips for and giving each other tips.

Could they help it if paws started to wander?

Or if whispered tips turned into rough groans and squealing gasps?

No. They supposed not.

**9. King Julien x The Archer**

Those perfect eyes...

That amazing coat...

The accent didn't hurt either...

Julien wasn't sure when, or how it had happened, but he had fallen, hard, for that guy. The french archer-y one. What was his name? Oh yeah... Ze Archer! He had those roguish good looks that a king could _seriously_ go for. And go and go and go for. Yeah, just... keep going. Just like that. He wanted to reach out and unmask him, but each time, he would back up, never slowing down, and chuckling, playing his game of slow torture and keep away. He just... kept going.

**10. Kowalski x Julien**

_There were nights of endless pleasure..._

Julien didn't remember how long it had taken him to stop crying. All those nights together. Their first night together rang truest in his memory.

The way he kissed, surprisingly gentle down his body as Julien's tail curled into itself and around them. His fingers, long and delicate artists' fingers, played him in all the right ways. So hard to resist... it made him scream with ecstasy, cry with glee...

He couldn't believe how he got along without him. Why had he started remembering now?

"Kowalski..."

_It's all coming back to me now._

_~x~o~x~o~_

A/N: So... that's all for this round. Happy Valentines day everyone, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. The candy. The condoms. The fact that they're both usually free... It's a great holiday. So go forth, and be all like... Hay! I leiks yew!

If nothing else... I like you. Please review.


	4. 100 Bad 4 Ever

Hello my loyal followers. I've come back. And now... Noooow I have another chapter for you. Are you ready for your next copy of TV Tropes 100? Theme for today is...

Bad Boys!

Ah yes, the bad boys... They're sooo good... just because they're so bad. And NO. Rico's not on this list, yeah I know some of them aren't tropes per se... But I feel like they should be. You'll see what I mean soon.

Bad Boys TV Trope

Bad boy with...

**1. A good side (X)**

The soft beeps let him know that the soup was done, and he blew it so it would cool faster. "I brought you soup, nana." X said. He loved his grandmother; she was the only one who really loved him back.

"Thank you, baby." She stroked his face. "You find a job?"

Actually... he was close to giving up. "No, nana, but I will! Those DAMN penguins-"

Nana's voice was strict, but kind. "We don't speak about people or animals that way. You just keep saying your prayers. God will help you find a way."

**2. A soft side (Savio)**

The animals were tougher in Hoboken. Gritty. In all the worst ways. And there was NO way Savio was goin' near that mess. It happened one morning, as he was just taking a stroll. A loud chirping noise near a tree. "Perfect," He thought. "A decent lunch, finally." As he slithered over and the chirping got louder, he realized what it was. He honed in, and-!

"Here you go, little one." He muttered, placing a baby bird back in it's nest. It hopped from his mouth into the nest, along with it's siblings. Savio smiled. "You are safe now."

**3. A good back story (Red Squirrel)**

"It's time to wake up, munchkin!" Her voice was comforting, and she touched him gently, waking him.

He smiled, hugging her around the neck. "Mother..." He muttered, making her giggle.

"Yes, my son. I'm here. I have made you breakfast! It's your favorite!" He jumps out of his little bed and smells the air.

"Mmmm... Acorns! I love acorns!" The squirrel said, his tail even quivering in delight. He wished every day could be like this...

His singular eye snapped open from the distant memory that felt like a dream. The red squirrel shook his head, and got to work.

**4. A bad back story (Blowhole)**

Blowhole knew what was expected of him by now, and he accepted it. It wasn't a great life... but it was better than where he had come from. His father hated him. Tried to kill him while his mother... just watched. His father didn't even really like his mother. He kidnapped her... raped her... and wanted to kill Blowhole now just to repeat the process. He had damn near succeeded, too, had the tide not come in. So... the life he had now... wasn't bad, not yet. But it was better than where he came from.

And that was enough.

**5. A horrible back story (Riatonni/Rat King)**

He shivered as he was placed back into the cage. He always shivered when he went back. Because he knew that it was only a temporary sort of safety. A temporary haven... something that couldn't hide the horrors he was going to see and have to endure later. And Riatonni knew... it was only a matter of time before... He looked over in his cell, seeing some of his cagemates, feeling a dreadful, sinking feeling. Several of them had hideously grotesque growths anywhere and everywhere. They were the lucky ones. He only hoped the same fate would not befall him.

**6. A funny secret (Clemson)**

Clemson the lemur looked around, making sure no one else was there. Maurice was the most troublesome. He liked to pop up when he wasn't wanted... which was a lot.

Once he was finally sure he was alone, he dug around the small bag he had hidden in the crate that brought him here. Finally, he found what he was looking for, and pulled them out. With a blonde wig on his head and a small microphone in his hand, he started singing. "You can dance, you can tryyy, having the time of your liiiife! You are the dancing queeeeeen!"

**7. A bad secret (Amarillo Kid)**

Miniature golf was his life, he loved how much the sport made him think of that... instead of the other things.

The Amarillo Kid sighed and leaned on his putter. It was days like this that he needed to ignore the terrible things that happened... Would he be forgiven for what he did? He could have stopped them, from crossing that road that day. But how couldn't they see, that eighteen wheeler barreling toward the small family of his own kind.

It was deja vu as he turned back to what he was doing... ignoring what was long behind him.

**8. A hobby (Hans)**

It was slow going, to make all the little pieces stay in place. Hans didn't want to lose any... even though he was in the worst place possible for this activity... Hoboken. Not that he was bitter or anything... He sighs and continues on, placing another piece in his puzzle. He did enjoy puzzles. Everything had it's place, and no one went anywhere they weren't supposed to, in a special type of order where everyone was important. He placed the final piece and admired his handy-work, the scene: a pleasant paradise with many colorful birds and flowers. A perfect place.

**9. A story (Archie)**

"Sorry... it's been slim pickin's tonight, sir." Archie said, setting down his haul in front of the boss. They had the scam down pat. They would beg, pretending to be poor animals down on their luck, before returning all they could to their boss. But Archie wanted more from his life than just that.

The boss nodded." Fine. Take your cut and go." Archie took his share, but that night he didn't stop at the trashcan he lived in. No. Tonight, he was gonna keep running. And he wasn't going to stop until he found a real life.

**10. A cause (Joey)**

Joey liked his privacy. He enjoyed being alone, and not bothered. And when he was bothered, he knew that someone would be paying the price. But it wasn't like he was a cold and callous monster. He just... knew what he wanted. Though... if there was ever a time someone needed help... they didn't even have to hesitate to ask. They knew that they could count on him, and he would do his best. And that's what he wanted. To be known as the dependable jerk-hole. In the end, that's what fit him.

Mean by day... super hero by night.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so number 10 was a bit hard for me, and I'm not a hundred percent sure it fit... but I did my best. I loved doing these, most of the bad guys are so intriguing, I already have a bit of a fan-crush on Rat King, to be quite honest! Questions, comments, requests, send 'em all in, I'll read them and... try to get back to you with more. Until next time!


End file.
